Something Different
by RawrrIt'sMe
Summary: Rapunzel just wants to see the floating lights. Jack just wants to stay by her side since she's the only person who sees him. Things go wrong, but will they manage to be ok? Rated M for Deaths and maybe lemons.
1. Someone New

**Hello my people! Well I'm officially back on the site. I had two other stories on here but I took them down because well frankly I was very self-conscious about my writing abilities. So lately I've been seeing lots of Jack and Rapunzel. I have been LOVING these stories so far. I've decided to start my own and hopefully I won't get self-conscious with this story. Well everyone enjoy my first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost nor Rapunzel. I merely own the plot of this story.**

Jumping out of bed I decided I needed to have everything in order before mother arrived. I needed to have everything spotless before I could even begin to ask her to let me see the floating lights. Every year on my birthday I see these floating lights. My birthday is coming up in a few days so maybe this year I can finally go see them in person.

"Pascal we need to hurry and clean before Mother gets home! "Hurriedly I started cleaning every nook and cranny. Everything needed to be perfect.

After a few hours of cleaning I finished everything. Not too long after I heard Mother yelling for me.

"Rapunzel dear! Let down your hair!'' Running to the window I hooked my hair onto the hook and let my long blonde locks out the window. Pulling my mother up as soon as I felt her tug on my hair. "Oh darling I don't know how you do it pulling me up constantly.'' She said as soon as she stepped foot into our home. "Well it's nothing really Mother.'' I replied.

"Well then you should be able to do it quicker by now.'' Slowly I was losing my courage to ask her what I've been dying to ask her for a while now. "Just teasing dear. Don't look so glum.'' She said after noticing my smile falter a little.

"So mother I've been meaning to ask you something. Every year on my birthday I see these floating lights. I thought they were stars at first but you see I've charted stars and these aren't it.'' to prove my point I tugged on my hair to pull out a display in which all the starts I've charted are on. "So I was…uhm…wondering if maybe… this year I can… ah go and see them?'' I quietly mumbled out.

Mother walked into the kitchen seeming to be fixing herself a sandwich. "Rapunzel you know how I feel about the mumbling.'' She bit out. I flinched slightly at her harsh tone. Breathing in deeply working up my courage.

"I want to go see the floating lights on my birthday.'' A barking laugh was what came out of my mother's mouth. "You can't be serious Rapunzel. The outside world is much too dangerous for an innocent girl such as yourself." She walked around me heading towards the stairs which took her from the kitchen to my bedroom,

"But Mother I really want to go see them! I've dreamed about going every year. I promise to just go see the floating lights and come back straight home. I'll avoid everyone I swear! Just please! I want to go so badly mother." Suddenly I felt a sting on my face. I looked up to see my mother had slapped me across the face. The look of pure rage was sketched on her face. I have never seen her this enraged in my entire life before.

"I told you once Rapunzel. The answer is no. I don't want to be the bad guy here, but it seems to me that's how it's going to be if you keep on insisting with this foolish idea of yours." Touching my cheek I gulped and nodded my head. This was going to be harder than I originally thought. I slowly walked to my bed. Mother came to sit with me on my bed and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Well why don't you sing for me now Rapunzel I'm quite tired and would like to hear you sing.'' She said to me while I reached for the stool and brush. I sat down in front of her while she brushed my hair.

_Flower gleam and glow _

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what once was mine _

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what had been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine _

My hair glowed with the song as my mother brushed my hair. I turned to look at her hopefully.

''Maybe this year for my birthday can you possibly get me some of the fabric you got last time? I'd like to make you a dress from it Mother.'' I asked her with a slight pout on my lips.

''Dear that's a whole week worth of walking…but if that's what you want I'll leave immediately. I love you Rapunzel.'' She hugged me awkwardly and looked at me expectantly.

''And I love you too Mother."

After she left I was left to look out the window without anything to do. Looking to Pascal sadly I just sighed.

''Pascal I really wanted to go and see the lights this year.'' Pascal just shrugged and climbed onto my shoulder. Sighing once again I stared into the woods. Seeing something white I squinted my eyes slightly. The lights weren't supposed to start for at least another two days. What in the world could that be? The white dot suddenly started getting closer and I noticed it to be a boy…Maybe around my age. He had striking white hair and blue hoodie I'd read about in books. What stood out the most had to be the fact that he was carrying around this big stick. How odd. Maybe that's how the rest of the world dressed and looked like. Before he could see me I rushed myself inside closing the window.

* * *

I was wandering around the woods exploring the world once again. Maybe this part needed to have winter. It seemed they hadn't had snow in hundreds of years. Being Jack Frost gave me the power to do so. Walking around I noticed a tower with a girl in the window. She had long blonde hair and wore a purple dress. It looked like she noticed me, but I honestly doubt she would.

Floating towards the tower I went to the window where the girl was before. Looking in I noticed that she was painting on her walls. She seemed so concentrated. She looked so beautiful…so serene. What seemed to be a little green chameleon noticed me and waved. I waved back to it. He tapped her shoulder and pointed to me, she glanced my way and screamed. She was clutching her heart in what seemed panic. I looked behind myself to see if there was anything that could have spooked her so much, but there was nothing there.

I'm confused nobody could see me. No one believed in Jack Frost anymore. So how could she possibly notice me? Touching the window I slowly opened it to let myself in. Looking towards the girl I noticed she backed up as far as she could go against the wall, she was shaking in fear.

''Hey there…I'm Jack Frost. There's no need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you.'' I reached out my arm towards her. Hoping that she would take it and stop the look of fear on her face. I needed her to trust me. She was the only person who believed in me. Nobody else noticed the invisible boy and it gets pretty lonely sometimes.

''How do I know you aren't lying to me?'' She actually responded! Holy mackerel! I never would have thought a person acknowledging me would bring me such excitement. ''Well could anyone who isn't Jack Frost do this?'' I opened up my palm and made a figure of a horse gallop with some of my magic. The girl looked at me with wonder in her eyes.

''Now that you know who I am could you please tell me your name?'' I needed to know her name now. The girl who saw me the first person to see me in centuries. I just can't get the thought out of my head. It's amazing. ''I'm Rapunzel and this little guy is Pascal.'' She shyly pointed to her little green chameleon. "Well its nice meeting you. I have a question though…how do you believe in me? Why do you believe in me?'' Confusion etched onto my face I floated near her, hoping she would try to run away.

I looked into her eyes and saw they were the most beautiful green. Like fresh spring grass or the way gems would sparkle. She is truly a beauty to behold. She opened her mouth and closed it again. Frowning she responded ''Well I read about you in a book. It was about you, Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, and I believe about a man in the moon.'' She smiled at me, she FRIGGIN SMILED AT ME! I haven't felt this happy in a long time. ''So why did you look so sad out by the window?'' I circled around her, hopefully she didn't think I was a creep. ''Well… I wanted to go see the floating lights.. and well I don't know how to get there.'' She turned away walking sadly to her bed. ''Hey hey don't be sad. If you really want to go I can take you there. Wherever those floating lights are.'' I just floated near her and planted my bare feet on the floor. Pascal looked at me with curiosity then turned his gaze up to look at Rapunzel. He was still perched on her shoulder.

* * *

I noticed my beloved Pascal was staring at me then at Jack and then to me again. Could I really trust Jack to take me to see the floating lights? Mother always told me not to trust anyone, but this is Jack Frost. He's from one of my books and well he's here offering me to take me to the place I've wanted to go for almost all of my life. I looked to Jack who was just waiting for me to reply. ''Well ok then, but I have to come back home as soon as we finish seeing them.'' He looked like he was ready to explode from excitement from my response. ''Well then let's get started on our journey!'' He excitedly flew out the window and waited for me to come out after him. This was going to be an interesting turn of events wasn't it?

**Well WOAH. This isn't as much as I would have liked to write, but with a baby it would take longer. So I have decided to try and keep these chapter kinda short so I can update a bit quicker. Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review with any tips here and there. I have no Beta just myself reading over this a thousand times to try and improve little things. On another note I won't really stick to the original Rapunzel you'll see what I mean. I might use scenes or lines from the movie here or there, but nothing much else really.**


	2. Pascal My Friend

**Hello my lovelies! Even though I got only one review when I checked I greatly appreciate the feedback. So special shout out to my reviewer AliceCullen3. Thank you it made my day. Well ONWARD!**

Rapunzel's POV

As soon as my feet hit the ground I felt the grass tickling my toes. THIS WAS AMAZING! I have never felt anything like this! The bark on the trees were rough, the leaves were so flexible and soft. I couldn't believe that I was actually outside! Oh my gosh! What would mother say? What would she do? Instantly I regretted ever leaving my tower. ''Jack maybe I should go back, Mother wouldn't be too pleased with me leaving my tower.'' He looked at me with this strange gleam in his eyes. ''Well do you want to see the floating lights or not? You made it this far so you shouldn't go back just yet. Think of it as… an adventure to get you ready for the world.'' He patted my head softly and continued to float forwards. After looking back at me he softly planted his feet to the ground. He came to me and grabbed my hand and pulled us forward.

After walking what seemed to be ages we reached this place called The Snuggly Duckling. It sounded so adorable. Maybe this wasn't so bad, maybe Mother was wrong about the world. We entered the place and with a loud bang. Everyone at this place was looking at us. This place was filled with thugs! Oh my oh my oh my. Panic started to settle into my system. Would I be alright? Would Jack help me? ''Hey girlie what are you doing here? You aren't allowed in here!'' A burly looking man yelled at me. It seemed that no one else noticed Jack standing next to me. He wasn't looking at me, he seemed upset about something. ''I'm just passing through. I was wondering if I was headed in the right direction to seeing the floating lights that should be happening in about two days.'' Skeptically everyone nodded their heads. They seemed like a nice group of people, maybe mother was wrong. ''Yer headed toward Corona, eh? Well you are indeed on the right path. Keep heading north and you should be there on time to see the floating lights if you take a rest today it shouldn't take too long.'' I nodded my head towards everyone and stepped out once again. Jack following behind me.

''Jack why didn't anyone notice you?'' I turned to look at him and he had a pained expression on his face. ''That's because they don't believe in me. If a person doesn't believe in me they can't see me. You're the only person in hundreds of years that can actually see me.'' He looked so pained, like it physically pained him that no one could see him or believe in him. I just smiled at him sadly continuing to walk in silence.

After a few more hours of uneventful walking Jack decided it best that I rest for the rest of the night.

* * *

Jack's POV

Deciding it would be best if Rapunzel took a break from all the walking I made a small igloo using my snow. She looked absolutely stunned. I decided to show off a little and made it snow a little. Rapunzel looked absolutely thrilled. ''Oh Jack this is wonderful! I've never felt snow before! I've only read about it in books. This is just so amazing.'' She spun around in the snow, laughing like a child who just had their first winter. Suddenly she started shivering and that's when I realized she wasn't like me. Rapunzel couldn't withstand the cold, so I stopped the snow from falling which highly disappointed her. ''Hey why did you make it stop? I was enjoying it!'' Her red cheek from the cold puffed out in annoyance. Laughing lightly I told her ''Look at you silly you're shivering. If you want to freeze to death I can make it snow again.'' Looking away she pouted and shook her head. I led her inside the igloo instead and built her a small fire. It's been years since I actually had to make a fire, but I still had it in me.

We sat by the fire next to each other, our knees almost touching. ''So, why were you locked away in that tower?'' This question was bothering me all day. Why would Rapunzel be locked away from the world? Nothing could prepare me for what she said next. ''Well..it's because of my hair. Its magic, Mother said if anyone found out that they would take me away from her. That they would use me for their own advantage and I'd never be able to see her again. I sing a song and it magically heals injuries on anyone. I know it's hard to believe, but you've got to believe me.'' Rapunzel looked at me hopefully and I laughed. She turned away looking hurt. I grabbed her chin and pulled her face to look at me. ''Rapunzel I didn't laugh at you. I simply laughed because why wouldn't I believe you? I'm a spirit that no one sees. How absurd could your hair be?'' Smiling at her seemed to calm her down. Noticing that our faces were only inches away made her blush. She quickly looked away and went to lay down on the grass. I decided to keep guard since I didn't need to sleep. Before stepping out I looked at Rapunzel she looked beautiful. Her extremely long hair trailed behind her, her lips parted and little Pascal curled into her hair. Smiling I realized I was falling for this extremely naïve girl, but honestly of the thousands of girls I've seen I've got to say she is absolutely perfect. All the way from her button nose to her little dirty toes, chuckling I sat on a nearby rock. The night was young and I'd be here for a while.

When dawn finally approached I looked up to the sunrise. The golden hues of the morning sunshine reminded me of Rapunzel's hair. I looked inside the igloo and decided it was time to forge for something for her to eat before she woke up. Wandering around the woods again I managed to find a berry bush. Gathering a few I tested them to see if they were poisonous. Nope just regular old black berries and blueberries. Taking off my hoodie I reasoned I could use it to carry more berries. Walking back to the igloo I noticed Rapunzel was starting to awaken. ''Rise and shine Punz!'' Looking up at me groggily she blushed heavily. Not realizing what happened I raised my eyebrow in question. ''What's the matter Punz?'' She pointed at my chest and softly said. ''You're shirtless Jack.'' Looking down I realized she was right. ''You like what you see?'' I smirked at her and handed her my hoodie full of berries. "Here eat up before we head out again. You need to replenish your energy." She nodded and began to dig into her berries, giving a few to Pascal to munch on as well. As soon as her breakfast was done with we headed out again.

"Jack I hear something!" Rapunzel screamed in panic. As soon as those words were uttered there was a rustling in the bushes. Turning towards the noise I pushed Rapunzel behind me. Slowly I inched closer to the bushes with my staff out. I parted the bushes slightly to see there was a small bear cub playing by itself.

"Hey look it's a little cub. Come on over he's harmless right now.'' Inching closer to me she looked over my shoulder to see the little cub grabbing berries from the bushes. She reached out her hand to pet the little cub. The cub roared in panic, calling the attention of the larger and very dangerous mother bear. Swiftly turning and grabbing Rapunzel bridal style I flew as fast as I could away from the bear. Unfortunately, Pascal fell from Rapunzel's shoulder while the bear begun its chase after us. Landing on the ground with a soft thud I feared for little Pascal. The bear didn't notice him falling so maybe he would be fine. How wrong I was, the bear in its mad charge stepped on Pascal. "PASCAL!'' Rapunzel yelled frantically. "GO BACK! GO BACK! I HAVE TO GET HIM! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM BEHIND!" I shook my head denying her request. "WHY NOT! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! PASCAL!" She sobbed frantically. I flew somewhere where the bear wouldn't find us. "Listen Rapunzel you stay here. I'll get Pascal for you, but don't move an inch and don't make a sound. The bear could easily hurt you unlike me I'm immortal I'll be fine." She nodded her head in approval. Her tears cascaded down her face, breaking my heart slightly. High tailing it out of the safe zone I flew back as fast as I could to find Pascal.

I found him on the ground wheezing loudly. He didn't have much time left to live. Picking him up gently in my hands I flew back to Rapunzel swiftly. "I found him Punz, but he doesn't look so good." Punz grabbed him from my hands and sobbed uncontrollably. "Oh Pascal I love you! I know I can fix you. Just hold on. Don't leave me yet." Pascal wheezed loudly his eyes seemed to be harder for him to open. Rapunzel wrapped her hair around Pascal's body and she started to sing.

_Flower gleam and glow _

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what once was mine _

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what had been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine _

Her hair glowed while she sang. It was absolutely beautiful.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV

I sobbed while I finished singing hoping my idea worked. Pascal wheezed loudly one last time before he stopped breathing. The pain in my heart was unbearable, my best friend just died. I couldn't think about it, it hurt so badly. Maybe Mother was right, I should have stayed in the tower. If I had never left Pascal would still be alive. "This is all my fault, Pascal my buddy is now dead because of me." Jack came over and hugged me. "No Rapunzel it's not your fault. Everything will be ok," I cried harder and held him tight. "Jack why would this happen? Why Pascal he's my best friend." He held me tighter and I kept sobbing.

I felt something climb up on my shoulder and nudge my cheek. I peeked open my eye and saw it was Pascal. "PASCAL! YOU'RE ALIVE!" He smiled to me and I grabbed him and hugged him as best as I could." Oh I thought I would never see you again!" Relief filled my heart. My buddy is ok he's fine. My hair healed him. He would be alright, the pain of almost losing him was still lingering in my heart, but he's ok now and that's all that mattered. "Well then that means no more trying to pet wild animals ok Punz? One near death experience is enough for everyone I think." Pascal and I nodded our heads in agreement to Jack's statement.

"Stay here while I go look for some lunch for you guys ok? You've probably worked up an appetite." I was about to protest and say we could continue walking, but my stomach growled loudly which made me blush. "Okay, but don't be gone for too long I'm still a little scared." Jack smiled at me and held up a thumbs up towards me before he left to search for food.

The day barely started and it was already pretty eventful. Waiting on Jack I started thinking about the white haired boy. I didn't know anything about relationships with people other than with Pascal and my mother. I've never felt these butterflies in my stomach until now. Was this what they called falling in love? It seemed so complicated but it felt right.

* * *

**YOU GUYS WOULD HAVE THOUGHT I WAS GUNNA KILL PASCAL! No the death comes later on. This was a near death experience. WOOO almost cried though. Feelings are starting to become stronger wooo. So tell me what you think :) and if you have any ideas feel free to share. PCE! Gunna try and update another chapter soon! So keep an eye out.**


End file.
